


Brothers, Books and Bets

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Big Brothers, Books, Bookworm Damian Wayne, Bookworm Jason Todd, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd has Opinions, Jason Todd-centric, Jason loves books, Jason roasts Goodreads, Little Brothers, POV Damian Wayne, POV Jason Todd, Prompt: Are you Kidding Me?, YeetDC2020, author tried to put a dash of humour, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: He puts his book down which he has just finished reading. And picks up his tea mug. It was an enjoyable read. He can almost taste his victory.Jason has no doubt he would emerge as the winner in the battleground of bets regarding book reading among the batfamily especially his brothers.Eh? That’s too many “B” in a single sentence. Is this odd? Weird?Or.Batfam, Brothers, Books and Bets....
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Brothers, Books and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

He puts his book down which he has just finished reading. And picks up his tea mug. It was an enjoyable read. He can almost taste his victory.

Jason has no doubt he would emerge as the winner in the battleground of bets regarding book reading among the batfamily especially his brothers.

Eh? That’s too many “B” in a single sentence. Is this odd? Weird?

Wait. Why is there a new internal crisis starting when he should be dancing celebrating his near victory?

After finishing his tea, he picks up his phone to update his progress in the app.

Jason picks up his phone and opens the app to update his progress. That app is sort of like Goodreads. No. Not Goodreads. 

Every book lover knows Goodreads is an insult to every bookworm who ever lived. 

That's not an app. That's a disgrace to ever happen on the name of something for books.

He and Damian have had the same conversation before and they both agreed. They also had joined hands and gotten Timmy on board. 

Tim, the tiny teeny brother he is, made a millions time better version of the books app where they can browse through the catalogue, update their reading progress, have reading competitions, share their favourite lines and quotes, upload books photos easily, discuss characters and themes and much much more. The best part is that it is very user-friendly, unlike some site which just got popular and feels like a hell to the user accessing it. 

Yes. Jason really loves Tiny Teeny Tim. Teeny Tiny is his nickname which Jason gave him. Tim had approved this one of course. We are not talking about the 100 others he had rejected. 

  
  


So where was Jason? 

Yeah. He was going to update his progress. 

He's so happy right now. Of course, he's going to win. He was already leading the board. Tim would have been a tough competition but he was already busy with Mid Terms this week. 

Jason updates his progress. He's ready to celebrate. He compares the stat. And-

And… 

And Damian is leading the competition by two books. 

“Are You Kidding Me?” 

Someone is definitely kidding with Jason. 

Because no way. 

No way. 

He's not leading the chart any longer…

The realization is haunting. 

Jason hadn't given his case to Nightwing for nothing!

He hadn't stayed at home rather than patrol for nothing! 

Come on. 

Come on, Jay. 

Do something. He tells himself. 

There's still one day left in the week. He can do something and get the ball in his court. 

An idea crosses his mind. That's it. 

Jason picks up his phone and makes a call. 

Because NO WAY!

NO WAY Jason is losing the book reading competition to his little finger-sized brother!

* * *

Roy comes to the manor on Sunday early morning. It is refreshing. They all spend the day outside. Roy plays basketball with Damian. He also teaches him more new games. They all are having a lot of fun. 

Dick and Bruce also had come downstairs later after waking up from patrol and joined them. 

They play catch, basketball, throw ball, and football (the one like soccer) the whole day. 

The manor is filled with happy noises today. Laughter and lively noises echoing. 

It has been a very pleasant day. 

Alfred asks Roy to visit next weekend. 

Roy agrees. 

* * *

The weird thing was that after calling Roy, Jason hadn't showed up. Roy did not understand this. Jason had asked him to come to the manor and play with Damian like last time. Roy would ask Jaybird about this later.

Jaybird also asked him not to tell them that he invited him. 

Weird… 

* * *

Jason has finished three books. He's so happy. Delighted. Ecstatic. 

He updates his reading progress. 

He compares the stat. 

He's grinning. 

His plan has worked. 

He was able to distract Damian through Roy. 

Victory. 

Sweet victory. 

He has defeated his little finger-sized baby bro. 

Excuse him while he eats a cake piece and has some tea for celebrating it. 

* * *

In the evening, after Roy had left, Damian opens the app to compare the stats. The time to update the progress was up though. He knew that.

He hadn't been able to read today. But today was spent nice. It was nice to have a break after six consecutive days of reading. 

Last he had checked, he was winning. 

The results of the competition are staring back at him. 

Damian has lost by two books. 

Jason has read four books since yesterday. 

Damian looks at the results. 

“Are You Kidding Me?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr or follow me there, I am geminibabyhere


End file.
